The Journey
by Friends4ever55
Summary: Starts at the end of I Do. BRALLIE! When Callie is ready to run away, but gets stopped before she can, where will this take their relationship? A lot better than the summary! I promise!
1. The Start

**Hey Guys! This is my second Fosters fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Summary: Starts at the end of I Do. BRALLIE! When Callie is ready to run away, but gets stopped before she can, where will this take their relationship? A lot better than the summary! I promise!**

**Callie's POV**

I tiptoed quietly and looked in Jude and Jesus's room…he was peacefully sleeping…I'm gonna miss you baby…I thought to myself. I went to the next room…Brandon's room…He was dead asleep…he smiled in his peaceful state…what could he be dreaming about? Talya, most likely. Just as I stepped over to set a note down the floor creaked…he didn't stir…I sighed inaudibly. I carried on down the stairs with my bags.

I was out the door and on my way when I felt a strong grip on my arm. I screamed and tried to get loose. "Callie, where do you think you're going?" I knew that voice

"Brandon?" I pulled back to see him in only his pajamas pants

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked again

"I can't stay here…I made this mistake once and I will not hurt Jude again." I told him a silent tear rolling down my cheek

He wiped my tears away and pulled me close to him. "Callie…you cannot leave me…" Brandon whispered against my ear

"I have to." I pulled away from him "This is what happened with Liam! I made a choice to fall for him! I made him think it was okay!" The tears were coming faster now

"Stop it Callie…" he whispered "That was NOT your fault. That was his. He had no right to do that to you."

"I let him think it was okay." I told him trying to stop from crying, I was not weak.

"He knew that wasn't okay." He took me in his arms again "I am not Liam…I would never hurt you the way he did."

"Just stop!" I yanked from his grasp "Your with Talya…I wanted to tell you that I liked you at the hospital but Talya was there and you went off with her." I picked my bag up and headed down the sidewalk

"Callie wait!" he came running up beside me. "I'm not with Talya…I want to be with you…I love you…I'm in love with you…"

I dropped my bags and did something I never thought I'd do again and I reached up and kissed him…I heard thunder cracking in the background…the rain began falling, it began pouring…we went back for a breath… "We need to get back before everyone wakes up." I yelled through the rain

"You're so beautiful." He smiled brushing my wet hair from my face

"I love you…" the three words I've only ever said to one guy…Jude… "Brandon…I love you…" I was thankful for the rain so he wouldn't see my tears

He picked me up along with my bags and carried me to the house. He set me down on the porch and kissed me one last time… "This is our secret…moms can't know…not right now…"

"They want to adopt me…I…I want to be a Foster…but not…not your sister…" Worry bubbled up inside of me

"Callie…one problem at a time." He kissed me and we opened the door. I went to take a shower...

To my surprise everyone was still asleep…Jude hated thunder…when I was dressed and ready for bed I heard him scream. "Jude!" I raced into his room I knew he probably didn't want me but I had to show I was there for him

He was sobbing… "I want my mom…" I took him in my arms and ran my fingers through his hair…

"Shhhhh…baby….your safe….your safe…"

**Brandon's POV  
** To see her comforting Jude was an amazing sight…it's like she's already a mom…I mean she has been to Jude for years… Jude looked up to see me lurking in the doorway and pushed away from Callie…clearly remembering what had happened earlier that day.

Callie got up and walked past me and into my room, without Jude seeing…she picked up the guitar I hadn't noticed she had left with a note by my bed. "Can we?" she didn't finish before I was at my keyboard turning the volume down only slightly

We began to play and the house quieted, Jude's cries were silent whimpers the annoyance from Jesus was quieted. Callie hummed silently with the song. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Once we knew everyone was asleep again we stopped playing. I kissed her cheek and she went back to her room to sleep.

Not long after I got a text.

**From: Talya **

** Do you want to get back together?**

Another one popped up on the screen. I smiled

**From: Callie**

** How are we going to make this work? **

I told Callie we can worry about that tomorrow…she needs sleep right now.

***The Next Morning***

**Callie's POV**

I woke up smelling pancakes; Mariana was still asleep so I snuck out to get the bathroom before her. I turned to go to the bathroom and ran right into Brandon. I blushed seeing his appearance. He had only a towel wrapped around his waist. "Good morning to you too." He smiled and looked both ways before kissing me quickly

"Early shower?" I smirked remembering when how angry he would get without hot water

"Maybe I wanted to see you in only a towel." Brandon smirked

"Whatever. I'll come to your room when I'm done. In clothes." I winked at him.

"Okay." He fake pouted

Once I was out of the shower I wrapped myself in a towel and snuck across the hall to Brandon's room hoping no one was awake.

"Hey." I smiled entering in a towel

"Hey Cutie." He smiled coming over and kissing me "I hope you brought clothes because everyone's waking up

"I put some in your dresser while you were in the shower." I grinned at him

"Sneaky girl. But I'm in here, how are you going to get dressed?"

"Turn around." I said

He did as I requested and once I was dressed I came to him and silently kissed him. "I love you." I whispered grabbing my guitar

"Wait. I wrote a song last night." He sat at the piano and began to play a wonderful harmonic song…then in the middle of it…it flattened out… "Why is it so flat?"

"The first part is when you first came here. The good. The next part is if you had left, the bad…I would've been crushed…the next part…" he began to play a quick a fast a happy tune "Is us together…you and me. Just like the song I wrote about the twins."

"I love it. Thank you Brandon." I leaned over and kissed his lips passionately, we pulled back flushed and breathless. "Breakfast!" Lena called up the stairs

We both took a deep breath and exited his bedroom and acted natural. "Good morning mom!" Brandon kissed her cheek

"Good Morning." I smiled leaving mom out

"Hey, baby. How did you sleep?" Stef asked

I glanced over to Brandon and then spoke "Good." It was only a partial lie

"Can I talk to you guys after breakfast?" I asked

"Sure baby." Stef's face laced with concern "I'm okay." I quickly told her

Mariana, Jesus and a very angry Jude came down the stairs. "Morning Jude." I smiled

He ignored me, luckily no one noticed…aside from Brandon who just gave me a reassuring nod. I sat next to Jude and whispered in his ear… "Please talk to me Jude…I only want what's best for you baby."

"Don't call me that." He snapped getting everyone's attention

A tear lingered in my eye. "You ruin everything! I hate you Callie! I hate you!" he harshly told me

"Excuse me." I got up and ran outside

**Brandon's POV**

"Excuse me." She said getting up and running out the door

"Callie!" Lena got up to go after her "I got it Lena." I said and ran after her. I saw her heading towards the beach. "Callie!" she looked back at me with tear stained cheeks

I started running to catch up with her and she began running too. She ran right into my arms and began to sob… "I told you I should've left." She wept

"I'm glad you didn't." I told her as I took her hand and we began walking towards the beach

"Where are you taking me?" she asked

"Don't worry about it." I told her. I could see she was getting tired. Getting all worked up about that wore her out. "Come here." I let her get on my back

"Your absolutely crazy Brandon Foster." She told me resting her head on my shoulder

"I hope that why you love me." I whispered

**Lena's POV**

"Stef it's been 2 hours where are they…" I was exasperated

"Hold on." Her phone was ringing "Its Brandon."

"Put it on speaker."

_"Hi mom." _

"Where are you? We are very worried." I told him

_"Hey Lena. We are fine. Callie needed a break so we are at dads, he picked us up and she's resting. We will be back in an hour. But could you have Jesus and Mariana take Jude out so Callie can talk to you?"_

"We can do that. Tell your father thank you and we will see you soon. We love you guys. Bye." Stef said

"Thank goodness they are okay." I said "Jude! Can you come here please?" I called upstairs

He came down with a scowl on his face. "Yes." He said

"What was that about at breakfast?" Stef asked

**Jude's POV**

I want to tell them about the kiss so bad. But it will get my sister and I kicked out. This time I want to stay, I love it here. These are my mom's…and I won't let my sister take that away.

"She gets us kicked out of every foster home we've ever been in. She's gonna get us kicked out here too." I said

"Do you know why you left other foster homes?" Lena asked me

"Callie mouthed off and was in a relationship with Liam." I stated

"Jude…Callie has done everything to protect you…and Liam…he…he forced Callie to sleep with him. But they blamed Callie…the things that happened to her were not her fault…and she took beatings for you…" Stef told me

"You mean…she got all those bruises from protecting me?"

"Yeah…" Lena sighed

"And I told her that I hated her…" I got up and raced up the stairs

**A/N: There you go! First chapter of The Journey. There isn't a lot of Braille in this chapter, but I had to set the story.**

**Please review!**


	2. Sneaking Around

**Here's Chapter 2.**

**Callie's POV**

I held tight to Brandon as we walked to the front door. I let go when I heard the door click. "Hey Guys…we were worried." Lena hugged us both

"I'm sorry for running out like that…I just…I needed to get away…" I told her

"Baby…it's okay." Stef said coming into view "What do you need to talk about? Brandon will you go to your room?"

I gave him a reassuring nod that said I was okay…but that also said listen at the stairs. Stef, Lena and I sat at the kitchen table. "I love living here so much…I didn't know what love was until I came here…I love you guys so so much." I started feeling emotions well up in me "I know you want to adopt me…but…I can't…I want to stay here…but I don't think I can handle being adopted…not right now…please…please adopt Jude…I can't take anything else from him…and please don't tell him about this…" I finished

"Oh baby…" Stef sighed… "We thought you wanted this…"

"I want to be part of your family…I just…I'm not ready to be a permanent member…and it…I'm sorry…" a tear cascaded down my cheek as I ran from the room and into Brandon on the stairs. I ran into his room and grabbed the guitar. I strummed trying to remember the song…

The song my mother taught me so many years ago. "Callie?" Brandon entered and crossed the room sitting on his bed with me. I refused to look up from the guitar; he took his thumb and wiped my tears despite my protests. "I love you Pumpkin." He whispered in my ear

With that I looked up and tears running down my face I smiled. "How am I so lucky…?" I whispered

"I'm the lucky one here Princess." We whispered for fear Stef and Lena were lurking.

**Jude's POV**

"Is Callie home yet?" I asked coming through the front door that evening

"She's upstairs playing music with Brandon…" Stef sighed

"What's wrong moms?" I asked seeing as they both were sitting at the kitchen table sad faces all around

"Nothing baby…" Lena smiled

"Okay…I got to go talk to Callie." I hurried upstairs

I knocked on Brandon's door. "Come in." Brandon said

I walked in to see Callie's face red and her eyes puffy…but she was smiling…Brandon is the cause of that smile… "Hi Callie…"

"You know I'm thirsty I'll be back." Brandon excused himself

"Jude…" she whispered her voice raspy

"Moms told me what happened at the other foster homes…" I told her "You only were protecting me…and I said that I hated you…I could never hate you Callie…"

"Oh Baby…" I saw tears rolling down her cheeks

"You don't cry Callie…" I was worried…she only ever cried in front of me that was only after mommy died

"I guess…I guess Brandon just…I trust him Jude…I don't trust people and you know that…" She sighed knowing how I was feeling towards Brandon right now

"I love you Callie…I need to do my homework now…" I said leaving her alone in Brandon's room

**Brandon's POV  
** "Hey." I said entering my room with two bottles of water. I shut the door behind me. "How'd it go Cal?"

"Good…I don't think he's forgiven me completely yet…but neither have your mom's…"

"They told me when I was down there to tell you…they understand…" I went over and kissed her

We pulled back breathless. "Brandon…" she whispered

"Yeah baby." I moved to where I was close enough to wrap my arms around her

"I love you." She whispered her voice begging for me

I got up and locked the door and made my way back over to her. I kissed her and grabbed her hands. She laid back on my bed; I heard a knock on the door. I jerked up and leaped to answer the door while Callie made herself look like she was focused on fixing a guitar string. I opened the door to find my sister. "Hey Mariana."

"What are you too doing in here?" she was clearly suspecting something

"Practicing…" I told her

"Then why is your face so flushed?" she asked

"I was getting into the music while Callie was talking to Jude. I put headphones in." I answered trying to seem nonchalant

"Oh…okay." She seemed slightly suspicious but not as much

"Kay bye."

I shut the door and sighed in relief. "Out of anyone in this family…she'd be the first to put two and two together…she's smarter than she appears Brandon…" Callie told me laying back on my bed

I walked over, after once again locking my door. I hit play on a recording we made then laid down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and she laid her head on my chest… "Do you have any idea how much I'm in love with you?" I whispered softly into her hair

When I got no response I realized she had fallen fast asleep…I want to do this every night of my life. "I love you Callie Jacobs." I kissed the top of her head. It was only 7:30 so she has time to get up and go to her own room.

***BRALLIE*BRALLIE*BRALLIE*BRALLIE*BRALLIE*BRALLIE***

**Callie's POV**

I gasped awake. "Shhhhh…Callie…you're okay." I was immediately consoled by Brandon…I realized I was in…his room. "What time is it?" I frantically whispered

"It's only 8 your fine…no one knows." He kissed my forehead

"I need to go." I jerked up and headed to the door "Callie wait!" I didn't look back just exited the room

I felt bad for not talking to him…I just…I can't get caught…not now…as soon as I made it too my room I texted him.

**To: Brandon**

** I'm sorry I just ran out on you…I love you…I'm…I'm scared…**

Almost instantly I got a reply. My phone alert pinged louder than intended and caught Marianas attention. "Who's that?" she looked at me

"Brandon…I left the guitar in his room. He was just telling me, so I didn't look everywhere for it tomorrow." I think I pulled that off

"Oh okay." She shrugged it off and went back to doing her nails

**From: Brandon**

** Baby…there's no reason to be afraid…I love you more Cutie Pie…sweet dreams. **

I decided it was time to put a lock on my phone, I told Brandon the same, and we both agreed to put locks on them and exchange them…he told me his and I told him mine…then we both chose to go to bed. "Night Mar." I mumbled turning my lamp off

"Goodnight sis." She said and I remained quiet and thought about that…I will be her sister…but sister-in-law hopefully one day

**From: Brandon**

** I can't sleep knowing you aren't next to me. You consume my thoughts…I'm madly in love with you…please come to my room once everyone is asleep. Moms just went to their room, give them 20. Jesus and Jude are asleep…how about Mariana?**

**To Brandon: **

** I love you more than anything, I will…I'll come…I believe Mariana is asleep. I'll be there in 20. I can't wait to be in your arms.**

***20 minutes later***

I snuck quietly across the hall an into the bathroom, where I did run into Brandon. He was waiting for me he knew I was this smart. "hi." I whispered

He gave me no audible reply he locked the door and kissed me. A deep longingly kiss for so much more…so much I can't give to him, not now anyway. "We need to go before we wake the boys." I huskily whispered

He nodded in agreement and I snuck out him not far behind. Once locked safely in his room I sat on the bed and waited for him to join me. "I wish this wasn't our secret…I want to take you on dates…kiss you when everyone's looking…my dad…what if I told my dad?"

My eyes widened at this. "N-no…I've been in trouble with the cop's one to many times…not right now…please Brandon…" I had a tear roll down my cheeks

"Okay, okay Baby…it was only a suggestion." He wrapped his arms around me and wiped my tear away "I'm not going to do…anything…anything to lose you…I can't even risk losing you…if I ever lost you I would lose myself too…I would fall apart." He kissed me softly

_He would fall apart? What'll happened when we fight? Or when we go to college? Or when they break us up? _

"Princess?" he asked

"Huh?" I blurted out little too loud "I need to go before someone sees us."

"No…baby you okay." He held tight to me

"BRANDON!" Stef called

"Oh no!" I panicked I hid by his dresser and he opened the door

"Have you seen Callie?" Stef asked

"I think I heard her go down for water." He lied…I knew he hated lying…

"I'm gonna go check…"

**Semi Cliffhanger! Will Stef find out? I doubt it…but ya never know where my mind goes. **


	3. Him Again

**Stef's POV**

I walked down the stairs and turned into the kitchen…no Callie…I heard someone running in the living room…was the TV on?

"Callie?" I saw her passed out on the couch "Callie? Wake up." She stirred and opened her eyes

"Stef…I'm sorry…I couldn't sleep and…I guess I fell asleep down here…" she mumbled

"Oh…baby it's okay…do you want to go upstairs? Brandon's still awake so you could stop in and say goodnight then go to bed."

"Yeah…I'll go that." She sounded more awake than before…

"Goodnight Stef." She hugged me and I headed upstairs and she went to her room

I walked in to Brandon's room and sighed. "That was too close." I whispered

"I know Baby…I know. Goodnight. I love you…" he kissed me and we went our separate ways

*BRALLIE*BRALLIE*BRALLIE*BRALLIE*BRALLIE*BRALLIE*

The next morning I woke up to Mariana screaming at me. "Callie! Wake up! I know what happened last night!"

"What!? What are you talking about?" Panic surged through my veins

"You went downstairs because you 'couldn't sleep' you were calling Wyatt weren't you? You still like him!"

"No…Mariana I honestly couldn't sleep." I sighed in relief

"I've got my eyes on you…" she came close to my face "I'll be watching you…very closely."

Great…just great…"

**Brandon's POV**

Moms gave Callie and Jude 200 dollars to go shopping for things they'd need to stay at the house and for Jude to be adopted. They gave Callie an extra 100 so she was grateful, she was anyway. They asked me to take them shopping, Jude refused to come but Callie accepted the offer, Lena asked me why Jude has been so hostile towards me and I simply replied because Callie is starting to trust me and come to me to talk more. A lie but not a lie. Lena was dropping us off at the mall on this Saturday morning…I wish I could walk around the mall and hold Callie's hand but we could get seen.

"Here ya go. Brandon has money for lunch, enjoy!" Lena dropped us off at the food court though it was only 10 we'd eat later.

Callie and I got out of the car and started in the mall…it was so hard not grabbing her hand…in my room and when we were alone in the house we always held hands…here t was so tempting and hard not to…

"I know how you feel." Callie said noticing my distant gaze

"I'm sorry it has to be this hard…" I told her

"Brandon…this is a choice we made together…not separately…its okay. Ohhh! Forever 21! Let's go!" she squealed…I don't think she's ever been able to go to places like this

"Brandon…look at this dress! I've never had something this nice…vie always looked at them in display windows…Liam took me here once…he told me to get a dress…then he raped me in the dressing room…he said if I screamed he would tell his parents about…" she stopped

"About what Callie?" we stopped and I looked at her

"About Jude…he likes to play dress up…and nail polish…and I don't want him to be like that…I know that is 'supported' in your house and I don't care, I love having two 'moms' but…I don't want him to be like that because…our mom…our mom…always told us that she wanted to see us get married and see the two pretty ladies, me and Jude's future wife walk down the aisle…" tears rolled down her cheeks

"Hey…baby…" I whispered where only she could hear "We are here for you. I love you…let's have a good day. Maybe we can make it a better day later." I winked at her and she smiled wiping her tears away

She grabbed her size and went to try on the dress. I waited outside the dressing room like the 3 other guys there. "Hey…here for shopping!" an all too familiar voice approached me

"Hi Talya…I had to take Callie and Jude shopping…Jude refused to come…for this reason alone…Callie has to try stuff on…and yeah…" I awkwardly explained

"Oh…maybe I could help her out! I mean I'm great when it comes to fashion after all." She said "Did you get my text I sent you last night?"

"Ummm…yeah…about that…I didn't want to give you the wrong idea…but I…I'm not into you like that anymore…I'm sorry…" I couldn't tell her about Callie and me

"Oh…that's…that's okay…I need to go…the sales await." She scurried off

A text popped up. A picture of Callie in the dress. The dress was beautiful…but her in it was…amazing. It was a cream colored knee length dress with a brown belt around the waist.

As I was about to reply when I noticed the purple and blue ring around her right wrist. I quickly text her back to say she looks beautiful come back out.

"It's not really me…but…I've always wanted just that one…girly thing…you know?" she said

"Callie come here please." We went to a quiet corner of the store and I rolled her right sleeve up… "Who did this?"

"No one…I'm fine Brandon..." she was a little panicky

"Can I see your phone?" I asked

She handed it over reluctantly and I unlocked it. I scrolled her messages until I found what I needed

**From: Liam**

** One more run in like that and its bye bye Brandon…Watch out sweetheart. **

"You got this two days ago…before you kissed me…that's why you ran?" I asked putting it together

"I ran because of Jude mostly…" she admitted

"When did you see him? Why did he do this to you?" I asked

"The day at the hospital…after I went to find you I found him…he was there with his foster sister…she…she was supposedly raped by someone. He told me if I told the cops what really happened…he would be sure to take you away from me…he sees everything Brandon…"

"Callie…you are safe with me…I promise." I whispered "Please…don't let Liam ruin this for us…I love you…"

"Okay…I won't…this isn't as bad as it looks…it doesn't hurt…" she told me then diverted her attention to the clothing again

She grabbed a few cute but casual ideas and tried them on…once she found what she wanted she went and paid, the total for the 10 outfits came to 40 dollars. Not bad…

"Let's go eat." Callie said

**Callie's POV**

We headed to the food court where I was hesitantly looking around…Liam could find me anywhere…I knew that now…We ordered our food and sat down. "I'm gonna run to the restroom. I'll be right back."

"Hey there beautiful." My blood ran cold "Where's your new boy toy?" he came close to my face

"Leave me alone Liam." I said

He sat in the booth with me. "Why should I ever do that?" he brushed locks of hair from my face

"Go away. You got what you wanted…your free." I said teeth clenched in anger…in fear…

"Is that anyway to treat the one the you gave your virginity to?" he smirked evilly

"I didn't give you anything! Get away from me!" he grabbed tight to my wrists and went to force a kiss on me

"Get away from her!" Brandon screamed running towards me

Security had caught on to what was going on and ran over as well. They got Liam off me and allowed Brandon to console me. He wrapped me in his arms in a brotherly way. But in my ear he whispered sweet soothing things. "Baby…I should have been here I'm so sorry…please forgiving me…" he repeated over and over

We ate our lunch and quickly called Lena. We asked her to pick us up. "Why didn't you guys stay longer and buy more things?" she asked the minute we climbed in the car with only one bag

"L-Liam…he attacked me in the food court…" I was still shaking.

"Callie…baby did you call the cops?" Lena was angry

"Security took him to a holding cell for right now…" Brandon piped in seeing I wasn't ready to answer more

"This is the last straw…We are reporting this to the cops. Understand?" we both nodded and I rolled my sleeve up…it was already black and blue…you could see his handprint on my wrist.

"Callie…" Brandon sighed "I'm sorry…"

Lena was too busy on the phone with Stef to notice this interaction…Once we were home I ran straight upstairs and to the bathroom. I knew someone would follow so I locked the door. I forgot there's two doors…Brandon came in his moms in tow…tears rolling down my cheeks as I scoot back in the corner…

"Callie…come here…"Brandon got down on the floor and hugged me, a quick hug so his moms wouldn't see. "Can I see your wrists?" Stef asked

I tried to cover them, but she rolled up my sleeve. "Baby…we are going to get this guy…" Stef and Lena shook their heads and left giving Brandon and me a moment alone. He kissed me on the cheek and gave me a knowing nod. We walked out of the bathroom to follow Stef and Lena. "What happened?" Jude asked coming from his room

I burst in tears and ran to mine and Marianas room…Mariana looked at me… "What happened?" she saw my wrists

"Callie?" Brandon came in "Callie? Stef and Lena joined "Callie?" Jude and Jesus entered as well

I was overwhelmed I could feel myself slowly slipping into a daze…next thing I knew….

**Hope you enjoyed! Review! :)**


	4. Found Out

**Brandon's POV**

Callie passed out on her bed. "Grab a wet washcloth!" I panicked

She has never passed out on us before. "Wait…" said Jude. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it three times. She flinched and fluttered her eyes. Mom had already gotten a washcloth and laid it on her forehead. Jesus had grabbed a glass of water and everyone but Jude, Callie, Lena, mom and I had exited the room. "I need to talk to Callie…alone please…" Jude said

"Okay. Come on Brandon." Everyone went downstairs and I lingered outside the door listening

"Callie…" Jude said now that Callie was awake. "I know…I know that you and Brandon are sneaking around. And I'm telling moms. You are going to ruin this for me! I love it here! And I am not losing the best people I've ever had. You are ruining everything…I won't let you." Jude got up and I raced to my bedroom

"Stay away from my sister." He popped his head in

I walked into Callie's room and saw her in tears… "Goodbye Brandon…" she cried into her pillow

"I'm never letting you go." I told her knowing that right now…isn't the time to go to her

I heard her weeping into her pillow that night…I grabbed her guitar and set it by her bed once I knew she was asleep. I attached a note…

_Dear Callie,_

_ If…please don't…if you run away…run away to my dad's…please…I cannot lose you…I'm in love with you…take this guitar…play every night…play with me…every night like we do now…I will come and see you despite what Jude thinks…please…don't leave me…please…we've been through too much to lose you now…_

_ ~B_

**Callie's POV**

I awoke at 2:30 and saw the guitar…my bag was still packed under the bed and I grabbed it and the note on the guitar…I read it…and I knew…I knew it was what I was supposed to do. I grabbed the guitar and my bed. I headed out the door. I had Brandon's father pick me up and take me to his apartment…a new apartment a saw. "Why did you switch apartments?" I asked

"Brandon was worried about you…he wanted you to have a place you could always run to…or a place he could always run to." He told me

"Oh…so this is a two bedroom?"

"Three…3 bedroom, 3 bathroom. Bathrooms are all attached to the rooms." He led me to a beautiful…girly room where I started to unpack. I had a feeling Stef and Lena knew about this.

I laid on the bed and thought about Brandon…the last time he held me…he were in his bedroom and he held me while I slept…I miss that…but we are done…over. I grabbed the guitar and began playing. I remember now…the song…

I began singing the old lullaby my mother taught me only days before she died…she taught it for me to sing to Jude…like she knew she was going to die…I could feel Brandon with me…he was playing…it was 3:30 in the morning and he was playing…I could feel it…

I soon felt tired and was ready to sleep. I lie alone in the bed and felt myself drifting to sleep.

***BRALLIE*BRALLIE*BRALLIE*BRALLIE*BRALLIE*BRALLIE***

When I awoke the next morning I felt refreshed but so alone…I saw I had 15 messages from Stef and 60 from Lena…

They were all the same if you're at Mikes please just call us. I picked up the phone and dialed Lena's Number assuming Stef and Mike were at work. "Callie!" Lena answered…

"Hey…I'm sorry…I just need to get away." I lied

"Jude doesn't care that you're gone. Why?"

"Because…I kissed Brandon at your wedding because I thought I had feelings for him and Jude saw. Brandon and I have nothing going on but Jude told me to get out so I did." I lied

"Why didn't you just tell us all this? But you and Brandon are still so close? How can something like that happen and you two not be awkward around one another?" she asked

"We didn't tell you because we broke the rules…and we both needed to find out. He wanted to just as bad and we found out we have nothing. Nothing at all." I hated lying but over the phone it was so easy

"Oh…baby we still love you…but why don't you want to be adopted…we thought it may have been because of Brandon but clearly not…"

"I'm going to be 18 in less than 2 years…By the time I'm adopted…I'll be 17 and then…the next year I'll go off to school…" I told her

"Brandon's birthdays…this week…and I was hoping you could help me plan his party…since you two are so close and I want him to love it…would you at least come back for that baby girl? You don't have to stay but come for the party at least please…" she practically begged

"Sure…I'd love to Lena…and I love you guys…all of you…but right now…Jude and I…he's so angry with me right now…I can't come back until things blow over…and I don't know when that will be." I told her

**Brandon's POV**

"I'm going to be 17. I don't need a party. I'm not 5 anymore." I rolled my eyes at Lena

"Callie is planning it…don't disappoint her…" Lena said

"Is she coming home?" Urgency in my tone

"For the party and planning…she said she needs things between Jude and her to calm down." Lena sighed, she was heartbroken

"Mom…she's still close by…" I hugged her

"You called me mom…" she was surprised

"So?" I asked

"You never call me mom…usually you call me Lena…I know you call us moms but I've never heard you call me mom to my face…I love you so much Brandon…I've always wanted to be called mom…" she had a few stray tears

"Oh…I need to go…I'm going to dads…" I said feeling a little awkward

"Tell Callie we miss her…" she sighed

"I will. I love you mom." I kissed her cheek and headed out the door

Once I got to my dad's place I walked in and saw Callie in the dress she bought and she looked gorgeous. "Hey." I smiled

"Hey…" she sighed

"Is my dad home?" I asked

"No…he just left." Callie smiled and ran over and kissed me

"Whoa…didn't expect that…" I sighed… "I thought we were…you know…over…"

"I thought so too…until…I saw you…I'm in love with you Brandon…nothing is going to change that…not even…not even if my brother hates me for it, he may be the only real family I have…my dad's in jail so he doesn't count…I love you Brandon…" she kissed me passionately "Your dad went to the range…he said he won't be home until 8."

"And this means?" I was a tad confused…no way she was asking me to sleep with her…not now…

"I want to be with you completely Brandon…" she whispered

"Callie…no…I can't do that to you…not when we are both going to school in 2 years. Besides do you want to take that risk? Look what Jesus got into…"

"You don't want to? You don't love me…" she pushed me away and went back to the kitchen

I came close behind her and whispered in her ear. "I love you more than anything I've ever loved before…I would take you in that bedroom and rip your clothes off in an instant…but not here…not now. We need to be careful." I sighed and grabbed my phone off the counter

"Brandon stop!" she said as I started towards the door "Kiss me…please…" she looked longingly at me

I went to her and kissed her…not a goodbye kiss but a full on make out session kiss. We ended up cuddling on the couch giving occasional kisses until 8 when the door lock clicked. I separated myself from her. "Why are we watching this it's so boring?" Callie asked as I switched it to the history channel

"Its history Cal…it's supposed to be boring." I sighed in relief as my dad walked in on two teenagers just chilling

"Hey guys…Brandon how long have you been here?" he asked

"A few hours…Callie needed help with homework and then I didn't want to leave her here alone…so we decided to just hang out…helped her practice some guitar…just what we'd do if she was still at home with moms…" I nonchalantly answered

"Oh cool…your mom called and wants you home." He told me

"Oh…okay. I guess I didn't hear my phone." I looked at my phone and saw no missed messages or calls "Or she just didn't call me…"

"She assumed I'm chaperoning you two…I didn't know you were here but I just allowed her to think that. Your welcome…" he winked at us

"You know don't you?" Callie spoke up

"I can see it when you talk about or too each other…Your in love…I won't tell your mom." He said to me

"Moms, dad…moms…" I corrected him

"Moms…I'm sorry." He nodded

"I love you dad." I smiled and got up hugging him and helping Callie up

"Thank you…" she whispered

"I love both of you…" my dad smiled. I kissed Callie and left…

**Jude's POV**

I saw Stef and Lena alone in the kitchen. I walked in and said. "I need to talk to you…please…"

**A/N: Jude warned Callie…do you think he's really going to tell? I mean he wants to but is he willing to risk everything? They might both lose, what's going to happen? Oh, I know. Leave it in a review! **

** Thanks to all those who have positively reviewed and to those of you dishing out the hate, I'm sorry if you aren't enjoying this story. But it's cool I've got enough positive support so thanks for those who are being so supportive. I love you guys! :) **


	5. It's Over

**Jude's POV**

"Sure baby…what's up?" Stef said

"Callie and Brandon kissed." I blurted out

"We know." Lena said

"So aren't you going to kick us out?" I asked

"They aren't sneaking around behind our backs; it's not a big deal Jude. They are friends. It's okay." Stef didn't know

"What do you mean? They are alone at Mike's apartment!" I yelled

"Mike has been there all night." Lena calmly said "Not even Mike would allow that."

"I'm home!" I heard Brandon call

"Tell them the truth Brandon!" I yelled as he came in

"What?"

"How you and Callie have been sneaking around and sleeping together and making out and all that!"

"We've never slept together…she kissed me once…the wedding, but you guys knew that…" he calmly said

"You are lying! Why is she in your room late at night?" I was getting angry

"We played together…you all heard us…why is that wrong?" he acted so innocent

I stormed upstairs and slammed mine and Jesus's bedroom door

"Little dude. Chill." Jesus said

"Your brother is sleeping with my sister! You believe me right?" I begged

"No…Brandon is not that dumb." Jesus shook it off. Just like everyone else

**Stef's POV**

"Callie and you aren't doing any of the things Jude said right?" I asked my eldest son

"No mom…we've never slept together…we aren't sneaking around…we kissed…that one time…she's my best friend mom…nothing more…" Brandon told me

"We trust you Brandon. We know the kiss was wrong. But despite that we trust you." I told him a sense of fear washing over me

"Okay mom. I love you…" I could see hurt in his eyes

"Hold it. I saw that." I said

"Saw what?" he asked confused

"Why do you look hurt?"

"Jude accused me of all of that and he accused Callie…that's why she left…she's my best friend mom…and now I can't even play music with her anymore." He sighed and headed up the stairs

"Hon…what are we going to do?" I asked going to the kitchen where my wife was

She sighed… "Trust them…"

"I love you."

"I love you too…" she told me

***Monday Morning***

**Callie's POV**

I walked to class and ran into Talya. "Oh…hey Talya." We weren't friends, but she didn't hate me anymore

"Hey…so I hear you moved out?" she semi asked

"I'm living at Brandon's dad's apartment…with permission of Stef and Lena of course…" I told her

"Why? If you don't mind my asking."

"Jude and I…we aren't getting along and he accused Brandon and me of 'sneaking around' and apparently sleeping together…we didn't do any of that. We've never touched one another. I couldn't live there right now." I told her

"Oh…do you know why he doesn't want to get back together with me?" she suddenly asked. Jealously rose up inside me

"Did you ask him to get back together?" I kept my tone level

"I texted him on Friday and on Saturday you and him were at the mall and I saw him and he said he just wasn't into me like that anymore."

"Then there's your answer…he told you straight up, that's better than my experiences." I was now able to shake off my jealously

"Oh…um…ok…" she walked away confused

"Hey Callie." Brandon walked up next to me

"Walk on the beach during lunch." I mumbled and hurried down the hallway

"Um…okay…" he walked the opposite way

**Brandon's POV**

I headed to the beach at lunchtime. I got there and saw a beautiful girl sitting when her feet in the sand and no smile on her face. "Hey Callie…" I approached her softly

"Why didn't you tell me Talya wants to get back with you?" she didn't sound angry or upset, just a little hurt maybe

"I told her no…I didn't think it was important…" I whispered sitting next to her

"I'm not mad at you…in first period this morning…someone said something to me and I ran out crying." I then noticed her slightly puffy eyes

"Who was it, and what did they say?"

"It was just some guy, but we were talking in class about adoption, and fostering an no one really paid attention to the fact I was in there…and then the one kid shouted hey guys we should stop talking about this we all know that Callie's only in here because her dad killed her mom." Tears rolled down her lightly tanned cheeks

"We need to get back before Lena notices we are missing. She makes her rounds at lunch you know that…" I said rubbing her back knowing that I was there for her

"Can you walk me home? I don't feel well anymore…" she whispered

"I'll text Lena." I told her getting my phone out "No…wait…"

"Okay baby…" we started walking

Once we were home, we knew we were alone. I took her to my room and I kissed her softly. I laid down in my bed her next to me. I wrapped my arms tightly around her. I love her so much…I set an alarm so no one came home and found us this way…not that I should care…I'm in love with her…

And rules are made to be broken.

**Lena's POV**

I got a text from Brandon that he was walking Callie home because Callie wasn't feeling well, but he'd take care of her. I assumed that he would return to school as he was supposed to, but he didn't. I called him.

"Hello?" he mumbled sleepily

"Brandon. Where are you?" I asked

"I'm at home…after bringing Callie home and settling her in I guess…I guess I just fell asleep." I heard someone cough in the background

"Is that Callie?" I asked thinking they could be sleeping…with one another

"Yeah, I just came in to her and Marianas room to check on her. She's sleeping but she feels really really warm…I'm gonna get her temperature to come down." The line cut off

I better call Stef. I thought to myself

I dialed her number; she picks up on the second ring knowing I normally wouldn't call unless it was urgent. "Everyone's fine." I heard her sigh with relief.

"Then what's up?"

"Do you mind just swinging by the house…Brandon took Callie home at lunch…then when I called him he said he had to go and try to bring her fever down."

"Yeah of course."

**Callie's POV**

I laid in my bed clutching my stomach. I don't ever remember being this sick. Brandon said I had a fever of 103…that's never happened to me.

"Brandon! Callie!" It was Stef

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I could faintly hear the conversation; Brandon had been getting some ginger ale for me

"Lena asked me to swing by and check on Callie…she said she was pretty sick."

"I'm really worried mom…I was about to call you…"

"Let me go check on her." Stef said I heard them coming upstairs. I tried my best to act asleep, but my attempt failed when I saw the worry across Brandon's face.

"Hey Baby…" Stef said worry etched in her features

She felt my head and looked at Brandon. "Callie...baby what hurts?"

"My stomach…and head." I coughed

"We are going to the doctor…I can't take you but Brandon can…then you can take her back to Mike's, so she can rest easier being…home…"

"Stef…you know I love you guys…it's just…I have to do what's best for Jude…I promised him…" I said between coughs

"What is best for him is you being here." Stef said

"No. What's best is if I'm as far from Brandon and him as possible. He is mad about that stupid kiss!" The minute I said that I saw the hurt in Brandon's face. I tried to tell him I didn't mean it without saying anything, but he turned and walked out of the room…He knows I love him…he has to…

He helped me to the car but didn't speak to me…

"Brandon…you know I didn't mean that…I just…isn't that what we are supposed to say? We don't love each other type thing?" I asked

"Sure…" he finally spoke

"Brandon…you know how much I love you…I'll show you…" I leaned over and kissed him. Slowly at first…then intense. The car jerked to the side and we broke apart. "I need to focus on driving." He said

I kissed his cheek and he looked into my eyes…if it weren't for that split second…we would have been fine…

The car flipped on its side colliding with the other cars. I remember saying. "Brandon…I love you…" the seatbelt was cutting at my throat.

He reached his arm out enough to take my hand. "I love you…" there was blood dripping off his head, his eyes were getting heavy…I felt sleepy as well…

"Someone call an ambulance!" I heard a woman yell in the distance as I fell into a daze…

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Hate me if you must! :) I will update tomorrow! Or tonight! Who knows? ;) Review! **


	6. Forever

**Lena's POV**

I got the call not an hour after Stef had checked on Callie…there was a wreck…Callie and Brandon…

The tears flowed down my cheeks as I gathered my things and waited for the kids who had been called to the office. "Mom? What's going on?" Marinna and Jesus came in Jude in tow.

"We need to go…to the hospital…" Sobs taking over my body

"Why? Is Stef okay!?" Jude asked

"It's not your mother…its Callie and Brandon…Brandon was taking her to the doctors and they somehow ended up in a ditch…the van is crushed…" I knew I shouldn't have said so much in front of Jude

"Callie…is…is she dead?" Jude had tears lingering in his eyes "Did is die like mommy did?" he went from a 13 year old to this terrified 5 year old. Sobs overtook him and Jesus picked him up carrying him to the car.

I raced to the hospital to find out what was going on. "I'm looking for Callie Jacobs and Brandon Foster."

"Relation?" the nurse asked

"I'm the mother and foster mother. My wife Stef should be here. Stef Foster."

"Lena!" it was Stef's voice.

Rarely did I see her cry…when I did…it was a conformation…

"What happened?" I asked her as the kids gathered around

"Brandon…Brandon has severe brain damage…Callie…Callie's really banged up…they…they aren't sure of her condition…They said Callie was awake when the ambulance got there…she told them to help Brandon first…it was what saved his life…" my wife was crying

"What about Callie?" A small voice piped in "Is she…is she gonna be okay?" he was about to cry again

"We honestly…don't know baby…she told the police to tell you that she loved you…" Stef said

"Can we talk?" Stef said to me once the kids took a seat with Mike

"What is it?"

"When they found Brandon and Callie…they were holding hands…like tightly..." She told me

"Stef…they thought they were gonna die…I'm sure it was just one of those moments…they needed comfort…" I knew in my heart that's all it was

"Your right…just with the Kiss and Jude's accusations I worried." Stef sighed with relief

"Mrs. Foster." A nurse came into the room

"Yes." Stef and I answered grasping each other's hands

"Your son…" she looked confused "Is out of surgery and awake…his brain injuries were not as bad as first thought. You can see him now." She led us all back to Brandon's room and we agreed 2 at a time. Stef and Mike went first…and I was okay with that

**Brandon's POV**

I heard the door open and saw my mom…and dad walk in.  
"Hey Bud…how ya feel?" my dad asked

"Where's Callie?" I asked "Is she okay?" the first thoughts were her and only her

"Brandon…honey…" My mom began

"She's dead isn't she…and it's my fault…" I held back my tears

Just then Lena bust in the door "She's okay!" a smile tears pouring down her cheeks

"Callie?" I asked hopeful

"She wants to see Brandon…because they are both ours they are moving them to a shared room." Lena said as some nurses came in to move me. They told my family they could come back once the two were settled and had a few minutes alone to prepare for family.

They took me down many long hallways until they put me in a room where I saw my angel asleep…she looked…awful and beautiful…her face was swollen and red cuts all over…

They left us alone and told us to hit the nurse's button. "Callie…" I spoke trying to wake her gently

"Brandon…" her eyes were swollen but she managed to open them to see me "You're okay…" her voice was raspy

"Are you?" I asked her seeing her state

"It doesn't…matter…you're okay…" her voice cut in and out

"Callie…I love you…" I told her…but she was already drifting to sleep

I hit the nurses button and told them family could come in. My mom and dad, Lena, the twins and Jude all filed in. They gasped in shock when they saw Callie's state…Jude walked over to her bed and began to cry. I wanted to help him, but at this time…no one could help him but his sister, who was asleep…she needed the rest I'm sure.

"Hey B…it turns out when the car accident happened…Callie is the one the cut her head open…the blood that was all over your head…was hers." My mom whispered to us but so Jude couldn't hear

"She's going to be okay though…right? She has to be…I can't live knowing it was me who should've died."

"Don't you ever say that B!" My dad scolded

The room fell silent, until Callie's scream erupted. She jolted awake. Her breathing heavy. "Callie? Are you okay?" Jude was frightened by this

"It was my fault…the accident it was my fault." Her heart rate quickened and alarms went off. Everyone was rushed out of the room as nurses and doctors filed in, closing the curtain between Callie and I.

***2 Weeks Later***

**Callie's POV**

I quietly sat on my bed in Mike's apartment. My eye was still really swollen. Brandon was home and he was able to drive and go to school again…I however wasn't even able to cook for myself let alone read!

"Brandon's here!" Mike popped his head in my room. I nodded saying he could come in. "I'm going to go pick up some dinner…I'll be back in about 45 minutes."

Brandon came in with only a slight limp and sat next to me. I turned away from him so he couldn't see my beat up face.

"Callie…I saw you the first time, with a black eye and a busted lip…this is nothing I can't handle." Brandon told me "Besides…that first day I saw you I thought you were beautiful…you are always beautiful to me…please…look at me."

I turned my head to him. I could only open one eye as of this time…he looked at me and smiled. My lips were dying for his…He leaned over and gently kissed me…

"I love you, Callie." He smiled

"I love you too…how can you see past this?"

"Because…you saw me in a different way that no one saw me. And I'm in love with you baby…" he kissed me harder

I kissed him back. I moved closer to him and our bodies were inches away….then the door opened…

"Hey dad…" Brandon blushed

"Hey kiddos…dinner is here…it was early." I remained quiet embarrassed of my actions

"Kids. You're not in trouble. Let's go eat." Mike said

We got up and smiled following to the small table in the kitchen. Brandon's dad brought us Olive Garden.

We at our dinner and went back to my room, Brandon's dad had rented a small piano and put it in my room for when Brandon came over. I grabbed the guitar and tried to situate it to where I wouldn't hurt my leg. It had a cut that was all swollen and stitched…

"Here…let me help." Brandon said

"I don't need help. I can do some things on my own." I snapped. Hurt flashed across his face. "Brandon…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to snap at you…I'm just…I've been independent all my life…I'm not used to help."

"It's okay." He kissed me…

"I'll love you forever." I returned his kiss with a deeper one

**OHHHH got it up early tonight! :) Hope y'all enjoyed. Thanks for reviewing! **


	7. Party

**Callie's POV**

It's been almost 2 weeks since the accident and my eye is completely healed. My leg was much better also and Brandon was checked and he was completely healed and fine. I was riding in the car with Mike on the way to Brandon's rescheduled birthday party. I'm glad I was still able to help plan it. It wasn't much of a theme...but…I asked Stef and Lena if I could borrow money and I would get a job to pay them back. I bought him a new keyboard…the one he's been looking at for months…in the store window downtown. It was 800 dollars…I had nothing…but I knew that's what I wanted to get him…so I asked them and told them I would even move back and use mikes place for quiet time...they happily agreed.

"You're quiet." Mike said

"Oh…I just hope he likes the piano…thank you for giving me some money…" I told him…Mike gave the majority of the money…Stef and Lena assumed it was 350 dollars…because that's what his old one was…so Mike agreed to help and he said I didn't need to pay him back. Living with him for a few weeks was payment enough. He loved having someone there again. I wish I could stay…but…I need to be home…I have a cover up for when I'm going over to Mikes when Brandon and I sneak away.

"Hey, he'll love it…he's been begging me to buy that for him for 3 months…I kept telling him I couldn't. He'll love it like he loves you." Mike smiled softly at me

"I'm kind of glad that Brandon's birthday wasn't really 2 weeks ago…I'm glad it's really tomorrow…" I sighed

"Yeah." Once we arrived to the Fosters household where Brandon was not yet. Stef and Lena said he went for a walk on the beach so I went to find him. I saw him walking along the water.

"Hey Brandon!" I called after him

"Oh…hey Callie…" he sighed

I stopped him and hugged him. I looked in his eyes… "What's going on?"

"I don't want to be in that house…celebrating my birthday…the day I was born…to my mom and my dad…they were happy together…now I'm Stef and Lena and Mikes son…and it's just hard for people to understand that feeling…I am so grateful for what I have don't get me wrong…but…I don't get why my mom and dad can't just celebrate with just me once and a while…" I understood where he was coming from…

"Hey…I get it…if we weren't in public right now I'd kiss you…" I whispered

"Tonight I'm staying at my dad's…he has the late shift though, and moms said they were fine with that because they trust us." He told me

"Okay, I love you…let's go…try and have a good time…" I smiled

"As long as your there any times a good time." He smiled

We walked back to the house pretending to be holding hands…wishing too.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone had arrived and yelled as Brandon walked through the door me following in my new dress

**Brandon's POV  
**To my dismay moms invited Talya…she was all over me. Hanging on everyone word cling lying to me. I tried to get her off of me, but kept failing. I could see Callie's eyes from across the room. She was staring at us…jealously raging through her eyes.

When she noticed I was watching she turned on her heal and headed into the kitchen. I asked moms to keep Talya occupied for a few minutes while I got a snack and something to drink. They agreed and I headed into the kitchen to see Callie washing the dishes. "Hey…" I sighed

"Where's Talya?" she sniped

"My moms are talking to her…Callie…I don't care about her anymore…I love you and only you…" I told her gently

"Yeah right." She mumbled

"Callie baby…" he whispered

"Excuse me." She mumbled. She walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I went back to the party, but I saw everyone had dwindled down and there was only one thing remaining…

I blanket covering something with a bow on it. "What is this?" I asked my dad and mom and Lena

"Callie bought it for you…she wants to see you open it. I'll go get her." Lena said

She and Callie came down the stairs a forced smile across her face. "Can I open it?" I asked her

Her expression calmed and she sighed. "Yeah."

I pulled the light blanket off and saw…the keyboard I've been wanting for months…no way Callie could afford this…a huge smile spread across my face and being aware of my audience I engulfed her in a hug. "I'll really thank you later." I whispered in her ear

"Thank you Callie." I said as I released her from a hug. There was a hint of smile in her face. "You're welcome." She looked at her phone…the smile faded. "Excuse me." She whispered

"Callie wait." I gently grabbed her shoulder

We walked into the kitchen together and I took her phone.

**From: Liam**

** Tick Tock goes the clock. When is the next midnight stalk? Tonight? Do I need to tell someone you're sleeping with your foster brother?**

"Callie…we are going to get him…don't worry about it…" I told her

"That's not the point this is the only form of proof I have and if I show anyone they will figure us out." She told me

"No they won't. We've lived this lie long enough we can keep going." I told her "I'm telling moms." I walked out with her phone in my hands

"Guys?" I said

"What's up B?" My mom said

"I need to tell you why Callie's been so distant today." I knew they'd noticed as well

I handed her phone to my mom. "Liam is harassing her…saying things like that. Things that aren't true. He keeps sending them…and he found her at the mall…he's never gonna give up." I told them

"Maybe it's a good idea if you stay with her at dads tonight…this must have spooked her…I know this isn't true." Stef said and looked at Mike "Right Mike?"

I looked at my dad who was totally calm and collected. "Yeah. It is best Brandon stay at my place tonight…" he said

"Let's go. We gotta get this report in."

I heard the door slam and saw Callie go outside. I saw her through the window. I looked down and back up and she was gone. I got up and opened the door. I saw Liam on top of her. He was going to rape her in the front yard. "Get off of her." I said he looked up but only to see who it was. "She will always be mine. And this dress is the perfect way to assure you she's mine." He ripped at her undergarments

I threw myself at him pushing him off Callie. "Mom!" I screamed though she and everyone else was coming. My mom and dad came flying at us. Lena grabbed Callie and helped her inside.

Once my parents had Liam I ran into find Callie. "Where's Callie?" I asked Lena

"Upstairs." She sighed

I raced up the stairs and didn't find her in her room. SO I looked in Jude's…then mine. I found her curled up on my bed sobbing. "Hey…hey…" I pulled her up to me in a hug

She sobbed like that for 15 minutes before she had fallen asleep in my arms…in a way I couldn't get free without disturbing her. Soon moms came up to check on her. "I was comforting her and she fell asleep. If I move I will wake her…unless I pick her up and lay her down…but I don't want to wake her…"

"It's okay…let her sleep baby…" Stef said closing the door as they left

I laid down with her and kept myself wrapped around her. The sheet was over her due to Liam's earlier…incident. I was hugging her tightly as she slept.

****2 hours later****

**Callie's POV**

I woke up wrapped in his strong embrace…I couldn't believe he did this to me again…and my family let him. "Don't touch me." I pushed away

"Callie…what's wrong?" Brandon mumbled

I turned to him. "Brandon?"

"Yeah…you fell asleep after crying and moms said not to move you…so I just…laid here and took my own little nap."

"Is he gone?" I asked

"Yeah…he's gone baby…and he didn't touch you. He can't touch what isn't his…your mine…" he kissed my forehead

"I love you Brandon…" two tears rolling down my cheeks

**A/N: One review on the last chapter? What!? And I know I didn't update over the weekend I had a lot going on. But come on guy's more than one review this time. What are your thoughts on what Liam did?**


	8. First Time

**Callie's POV  
** Once Mike left for work Brandon and I went to my room. I was nervous after the day's events. I wanted tonight to be special for Brandon and I…but…now…I don't know if I can…

"Callie…" he came towards me his steps slow and measured "Thank you so much…I love the keyboard." He kissed me softly when I didn't kiss him back he asked what was wrong

"Tonight was supposed to be special…for us…" I mumbled

"You wanted…that?" he was surprised

"Yes Brandon…I wanted _that."_ I told him

"I just thought…with the whole…" I cut him off "Liam thing…I wouldn't want to…"

"Callie…I want you…despite what he did to you…I want to see you…all of you." He whispered

"I don't know if I can now…because of…" he cut me off with a light…gentle…kiss.

I got up and shut the door turning the lock. I deepened the kiss he had started. We laid back on my bed him on top of me. He played with the hem of my shirt…unsure if he should or not. I helped him lift it over my head, leaving me in only a bra. He kissed down between my breasts and trailed down my stomach to the rim of my pants. He came back to my mouth and kissed me deeply. "If you can…take my shirt off. You have to take yours off." I panted

He took his shirt off and I unbuckled his pants. He raised his eyebrows at me. "If you want me to stop. You just have to say it." He gently kissed me

***BRALLIE*BRALLIE*BRALLIE*BRALLIE*BRALLIE*BRALLIE***

His arms were wrapped around my body. We were laying under the sheets. Clothes still on the floor. "You're beautiful." He whispered sending shivers down my spine

My face was red with the complement. I heard my phone ring. I grabbed it and dropped it in fear. "Who is it?"

"Lena…" I sighed "She's going to know."

"Answer." He said handing the phone back

"Hi Lena." She said

"Hey Callie…I just wanted to check on you…and Brandon. We are so sorry about today…Liam is in jail now…everything will be okay now. So what are you guys up to?"

"We were watching a movie…Brandon is in the kitchen making popcorn." I lied

"Oh! That's great what movie?" that's when the panic set in

Brandon moved away from me and said "Who's that?"

"Lena…do you want to talk to her?" I was slightly confused

I gave him the phone and slipped out of bed. I grabbed some clothes and snuck into the shower. I closed my eyes and let the water run over my body. Brandon was amazing…he was so…gentle…like he would never hurt me…I was so lost in thought I didn't realize Brandon had joined me in the bathroom.

"Can I join?" he smirked

I nodded and he stepped in behind me. He wrapped his arms around my frail body. "So beautiful." He ran his hands up and down my body. I jerked away.

"Are you okay?" he turned me to face him

"Yeah…I'm sorry…I just…Liam touched me like that…and I was afraid of…of what was going to happen…" I was embarrassed and was about to step out of the shower when he grabbed my face

"You are so beautiful…and I love you…I will never ever hurt you." He kissed me softly turning the water off and wrapping me in a towel

We got dressed and Brandon went to make popcorn and start a movie so it wasn't a lie. I put on the shirt Brandon had been wearing earlier and a pair of shorts. "Hey." He smiled "You look hot in my clothes." He winked at me

We sat down on the couch and cuddled while eating popcorn. There was a knock on the door. Brandon got up to answer it. "Is Callie Jacobs here?" deep down I knew that voice

"Yes…Callie?" Brandon called. I grabbed my blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders

"Dad…" I was shocked

"Hey Callie…I…I'm out of jail…and I went back to the house…and I found these…and I found where you were living and I wanted you to have these…" he handed me two letters with my mom's handwriting on them

"I understand if you never want to see me again." He was different.

**Brandon's POV**

Callie's dad standing before her and I was scared of what might go down. He turned to leave but Callie said "Dad…wait." He turned and she hugged him…

"I'm so so sorry Callie." The man cried

"Daddy…" she sniffed

"I know baby…I know…" Callie came back to me

"Daddy…this is Brandon…my…foster brother." She sighed

"You aren't getting adopted are you?" I could see hurt in his face

"No…but Jude is…I'm still Callie Jacobs…he's going to be Jude Foster in 2 days…he's happy there daddy…we both are."

"Why didn't they adopt you?" he was confused

"I told them I couldn't…but that was a lie…I told them that…because I'm in love with Brandon." She squeezed her eyes shut scared

"Callie…I'm so glad you found someone to make you happy…" he smiled at her "Your secret is safe with me…and if you would like to see me…again…I would love to…there's a lot of stuff at the house you might enjoy looking through…Jude too." With that he turned and left

"He came back for me…" she began to cry

"Callie…why are you crying?" we sat back on the couch

"I told you…when…when Stef was in the hospital that he'd probably never come for me…for us…and…he did…he's sober…and he's…different…Brandon…I still have a father…" she cried

"Shhhhh…baby…don't get ahead of yourself…don't rush into a relationship with him…I don't want him to hurt you…" I told her kissing her head

"The letters…" she whispered. She grabbed them from the table and opened the one with her name.

_Dear baby girl…_

**A/N: Aw…doesn't that just suck. Looks like you are gonna have to review or else you may never know what Callie's mother told her. ;) **


	9. The Letters

**Callie's POV**

I woke up and looked at my phone where my alarm clock was going off. Today is Brandon's actual birthday! I was still a little shocked on what had happened the night before…first me and Brandon's…our…well…our first time…I blushed at the thought…then my dad…he…he wanted to be in my life.

I grabbed the letter and read it one more time before getting up to shower.

_Dear baby girl,_

_ Your daddy and I can't wait to meet you…we already love you so much angel…The day I found out I was pregnant your father went out and had brought home Calla Lilies. I hope you like them one day…because that's how we picked your name not 4 months later. _

I smiled at this…I love Calla Lilies.

_Callie…angel…I'm writing this so you know how much I love you…you are going to be born in less than 2 months…I wanted to write this sooner…but decorating and painting and moving and all of that…it just got in the way. Your father and I will always love you…and one day…you will find that special guy that we've been praying for since that day at the ultrasound when they told me 'congratulations…you've got a little girl on the way.' I knew then…that at that very moment…your future husband was out there somewhere…maybe still in his mother's womb not far behind you. Well…I hope your reading this with me…still in your life…but if not…I love you baby doll…never forget me. _

_ ~Marianne Jacobs…your mother forever_

I felt tears stinging my eyes. Marianne Jacobs…maybe my daughter will one day be named after her…I hope she's right…that the man of my dreams…the door creaking interrupted my thought and Brandon popped in. Is walking through that door…

"Hey." I smiled bouncing out of bed stashing the letter in my dresser. "Happy birthday."

"Do I get another present?" he smirked

"How about a sneak preview?" I kissed him deeply

"My dad made chocolate chip pancakes without burning the house down, want some?" Brandon took my hand and lead me to the kitchen

We sat down and we ate the pancakes laughing and having fun…I was sad to leave Mikes…I'd really enjoyed staying here…but I move back…home…today…

Mike set off to work and Brandon and I began packing up the things I'd brought with me… "I don't want to leave…its easier here…the…sneaking around…the lying…it's all in that house. I hate it." I sighed

"But…now we can sit and have dinner together…and walk on the beach together…and…I've missed you…Marianna's missed you, even Jesus and Jude have missed you baby…" he kissed me softly…

"I've miss them too…and I need to give Jude his letter…" I grabbed it from the drawer wondering what words my mother had written him…

We finished packing and headed for…home…our moms…

**Jude's POV**

I've made peace with Brandon and Callie…I just don't want to see my sister hurt. I told him that…he and I are buds again, which is better from moms to not know about what's going on. I heard the car pull in the driveway and knew they were here. "Callie!" I smiled running out to hug her

"Hey baby…" she was scared "Come with me…" I knew then something was wrong…

"What is it Callie?" I asked once we were sitting beneath the tree we talked under many nights

"Dad is out of jail…and Jude baby…he brought us something…something from momma…" she told me handing me a letter

"Is this mine only?" I asked

"Yeah…I already read mine…" she told me a tear escaping her eye

"Read it to me?" I asked

_"Dear Baby Boy," _Callie coughed back tears… "I remember her writing this…"

_"Dear Baby boy,_

_ It's your momma…I can't wait to meet you, your sister is so excited…she loves you and will always love you Jude…it means praised one…from the minute I found out I was pregnant I knew this baby was different…special…praiseworthy…_

_ You are my miracle Jude…things at home aren't all that good right now baby…but the minute you come into this world things will change for us Judie baby…Your sister needs me now…and so do you…momma loves you…both of you. Don't be ashamed of who you are or where you end up. Mommy will __**always…always **__be with you. _

_ ~Marianne Jacobs (Mother to the most amazing children.)"_

Callie finished and laid the letter in my lap and pulled me into her arms…I could feel her body shake with tears. "I'm so sorry Jude…I should've told her I needed her help that night." She wept

"What are you talking about?" I was confused

"You were sick…sick the night of the accident…but mom and dad hadn't been out in months…I thought it would be good for them to go out…momma said 'Callie baby…are you sure you can handle him?' I said of course momma…expecting her to be home in 45 minutes worried sick about us…then she never came home…" Brandon had caught onto the conversation and came over and we all hugged and Callie and I cried

**Lena's POV**

I saw them huddling under a tree Callie and Jude in tears. I rushed outside. "What's going on?" I knelt down to their level

"Umm…Hi Lena…" Callie wiped the tears from her face still clinging tightly to her brothers "We…we should talk about this when Stef gets home. I need to…um…unpacked. Yeah…" she hurriedly got up and Jude followed. Brandon stood to face me.

"What was that about?" I asked him

"A personal family matter…I was with Callie at dads last night when something happened…she can tell you later." He hurried off to open the door for Callie and Jude

I pondered the thought of what could have possibly happened…Callie's mother is dead, her father is in jail…what could've happened?

**A/N: How was it? PLEASE if you read it, please give me a review. **


	10. Too Dangerous

**Callie's POV**

I explained everything to Stef and Lena about my dad…and I told them that he was different and I wanted him in my life. They were very hesitant and they told me they needed to talk to Bill. I didn't want them to talk to Bill…not now…he might catch on to Brandon and I…and I can't lose Brandon…or Jude.

"Callie!" Marianna came racing in our bedroom

"Hey?" I asked

"I'm so so so glad your back!" she squashed me

"Really?" I was surprised

"Of course! You're my sister! My only sister! I mean that's awesome!" she was in a good mood

"Yeah…well…I have a meeting with Bill and Stef and Lena…and Jude…I need to go met them in the kitchen." I said wishing she would stop mentioning sister…sister…sister…

I walked downstairs to see Lena letting Bill in…_here goes nothing…_I sat at the table with them and saw Jude playing outside. Was he part of this or not?

"Hey Callie!" Bill smiled warmly

"Hi…Bill…" every meeting with him always got me moved to a new foster home…I was nervous to say the least

"Callie…you aren't going anywhere…everything's fine." He whispered to me

I sighed in relief…I love it here… "Callie…I've spoken to your father and he agreed to supervised visits…for now…he wants you to go through the baby pictures and things at your house…" Bill told me

Once the meeting was finished I retreated upstairs to find Marianna sitting on her bed eyeing me suspiciously. "You and Brandon have a thing going on don't you?" she said not caring who could here

I shut the door and looked her in the eye… "You can't tell a soul…" I begged

"So it's true!" she whisper-screamed "How did you find out?" I harshly whispered

"You can lie to moms but not to me. Sleeping on the couch? Really? More like hide in Brandon's room and snuck through the bathroom downstairs." Marianna rolled her eyes "How long have you guys…been ya know…a thing?"

"Since your mom's wedding…we kinda kissed and Jude saw…and I ran away but Brandon caught me and then I moved out and on his birthday…we…kinda…" I trailed off

"You did it!" she whisper-gasped

"Yeah…kinda…a little…he's amazing…" I smiled

"Oh my gosh, and when you're playing music in his room?" she asked

"Tape recording…" I blushed

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Marianna said in her singsong voice

Brandon entered closing the door behind him and looked at us. Marianna looked at me…then at him and at me again… "You told her?" Brandon said

"I knew!" Marinna smiled like she had won something

"She's not going to tell." I smiled standing up and kissing him

"Ew..." she mumbled

"You're the one that knew." Brandon smirked. Kissing me deeply.

"I knew! But I didn't know that you two were having SEX!" Marianna said

"You told her that!?" Brandon was shocked

"Yeah…" I shyly said

"I'm not mad babe." He kissed me

**Brandon's POV**

So now Marianna knew…so Jesus was bound to find out soon. Him and Mari just knew everything…and everyone's business…

"Hey…" I sighed

"What's wrong baby?" Callie whispered

"Just…confused…about everything." I told her

"Like…us…" she sighed

"No…no…Callie…" I shut the door and placed the tape on the dresser hitting play.

"We shouldn't be doing this and you know that." She harshly whispered

"I'm in love with you Callie and I'm not going to lose you…not after all we've been through…you're the best thing that's ever happened to me…" I whispered softly in her ear

There was a knock on the door. I quickly turned the music off and opened it once Callie had her guitar on her lap. "Hey Callie…I need to borrow you." It was none other than Marianna

"Okay…" she sighed handing me the guitar and leaving my bedroom

I sat in my bedroom until I couldn't anymore...the memories and smells of Callie overwhelmed me. I stormed downstairs past my mothers, Jesus and Jude and took off to the beach. "I love her…why can she see that…" I whispered to myself

I walked to our area and sat under the tree…the willow tree…it draped over me creating a cave…a place for us to be alone…no one came here…it was a private property…his property. Callie's fathers…

"Hey Brandon!" I heard him call

"Mr. Jacobs." I greeted coming out from our little cave

"Where's my Callie-Bear?" he asked

"She's angry with me…she told me what we are doing is wrong and dangerous…and she's right…but I love her, sir…" I looked into his eyes

"I know Brandon…she loves you too. I'm hoping…I'm hoping I can get custody of her…maybe not Jude…because he's already in the process of being adopted and I don't want to rip him from that family…but maybe if I get Callie…this…what you two are doing wouldn't be breaking the rules…"

"I would break every rule in the book for her." I told him. "I need to go." I took off to the house. Running as fast as I could. I needed to see her…now.

I was running down the beach and ran smack into someone. "I'm so sor…" I stopped in my tracks "Callie." I smiled

"I was coming to find you." She said me helping her up from the sandy shore

"Same…" I whispered

We began to walk as far down the beach as we could to be totally alone. We came to the dark caves and I grabbed our lantern that we left there and guided her in. "I talked to your dad…he wants you to live with him."

"I…I don't think I can do that…I don't want to live with him…I love where I live…I know it's dangerous with what's going on but…"

"We will be 18 in less than a year…"

"You will be 18 in less than a year…my birthdays not until next week." She teased at me

"Sorry." I kissed her "I'll give you the same present you gave me." I kissed her deeper than before

We snuggled close to each other and I held her in my arms. We swayed with the crashing waves. "I love you Callie." I whispered in her ear

"I love you too…" she sleepily mumbled

**A/N: Aw. Cute little ending there…Aw. I kinda like really like that little ending. Haha. Please Review tell me what you think! Oh, and check out my other Braille fanfic! ALL I WANT! Hope you enjoy! :) **


	11. Jealous Type?

****1 Week Later****

**Callie's POV**

I should've known…he couldn't stay with me…he never loved me…why did I think for even one second that he really wanted me!? I shoved everything off his desk and onto the cold hard floor.

"Callie! Honey stop it!" Brandon yelled at me

"No! Why should I have believed him! For one second!" I grabbed a photo of him and threw it across the room

We were supposed to be looking for any old pictures of Jude and me. I hated the fact that I believed he would come into my life. "I'm sorry…I just thought…guys are just disappointments…they all end up leaving or hurting you…" I began to cry

"I'm not like that…I'm not your father…I'm not Liam…I will never hurt you." He wrapped his arms around me and held me as close as he could

"What if they find out?" I asked

"Then…we have to wait until we are 18…"

"What if I end up pregnant?" I asked him

"Then we will tell moms about us and I will never leave you or my child's side…are you asking me because you are pregnant?" Panic echoed in his voice

"No…I'm not pregnant…I just worried after our…first time together that I would…you know…be late…"

"Well I will never leave you…or our children." He kissed me "I want to marry you Cal."

"One day…" I whispered swaying with him

"One day we will have children and get married?" he asked

Yes...I thought to myself…I hope…I don't want to hurt Jude by doing this…but I love him…I love Brandon more than anything in the world…even myself.

"Callie?" he snapped me from my thoughts

"Yeah?" I asked

"Are we?"

"Yes…we are. We need to find that stuff though now." I told him pulling away.

We set to work going through every last thing my father owned, I found an album…it was from the time my mother found out she was pregnant with me to the time she died…it was all our life together…every picture she ever took. It was Jude and I's life before Foster homes…before Liam…before Jail…before Brandon…I felt tears stringing at my eyes

"This is all of it…every picture…she ever had of us…" I told Brandon

"Are you sure?" he asked looking at it

"Yes…they are labeled…there is a spot for my wedding pictures…Brandon…this is my book…Jude's has to be here somewhere…my first baby…my life after her…Brandon…this is what my mother worked on all the time…" that's when I saw it…a blue book same size. I grabbed it…it was Jude's…

"These are all I came for." I told him and started for the door

"I love you…" he said

"I love you t—"I stopped dead in my tracks…

I picked the picture up and looked at it…My mom when she was 5 years old…I'd never seen it before… "Mommy…" I gripped the picture close…

Brandon led us from the house and back home. "Hey Callie…did you find what you were looking for?" Lena asked me when we got home

"Can I show you?"

"Of course Sweets." Stef told me as she sat at the table with Lena… "Brandon get Jude please."

Brandon hurried up the stairs and got Jude. "Callie? What's wrong?"

"Nothing baby…I just found something momma wanted us to have a long time ago." I told him

"Oh…" I handed him his book that started when momma was pregnant with him

"Was this all she had of me?" he asked

"Yeah baby…but now…Stef and Lena can add pictures of you with the whole family. It'll be as full as mine by this time next year! You can even put a copy of your adoption certificate in there. Wont that be awesome?"

"Yeah! You're right!" he smiled "Lena…will you fill my book with pictures like my momma did?" he asked

"Absolutely…we both will…for both of you…we love you two so so much." Stef kissed us both

**Brandon's POV  
** "Moms?" I asked later once Callie and Jude were finished talking to them

"Yeah babe?" Lena said

"Can I take Callie and Jude and the twins to a movie?"

"Of course…but the twins may not want to go." My mom said

"Oh…okay, well Jude, Callie and I can still go right?" I asked

"Yeah. Go on have fun."

I walked up the stairs and asked Callie and Jude who were looking through the books once again. "Want to see a movie?" I asked hopeful Jude would come

"Jude you want to go?" Callie asked

"Yeah…will Jesus and Marianna go too?" he asked

"Maybe…go ask them for me?" I asked

"Sure!" he jumped up and ran to Jesus and his room where Marianna and Jesus were talking in Spanish

"A movie?" Callie asked

"A quiet place to hold hands…where no one can see." I whispered to her

"Got it." She smiled

We loaded everyone (including the twins) in the car. We headed off to the movie…Callie in the front seat and the rest in the back. Callie and I were able to sit there and not hold hands luckily…it was really hard though…

Once to the movie we all chose some animated movie that Jude wanted to see. I told the twins and Jude to get seats while Callie and I got snacks and drinks. "I love you." I whispered to her

**Callie's POV**

We stood in line for snacks, but when it came our turn to order the guy began flirting with me. "Hey Cutie." He winked at me

I could see Brandon tense beside me, wanting to grab my hand. "Is this your boyfriend?" he looked at Brandon

"He's my brother." I quickly answered

"Oh…so want would you like?" he smirked at me

"Two large popcorns…4 large Cokes…3 packs of twirlers…2 packs of Gobbers…1 pack of sweet tarts."

"Anything for you Sweetheart." He smirked wildly…the way Liam used to smirk at me. It sent chills down my spine

He began gathering what we needed and jotted something on the sweet tarts. "My number." He winked at me

"Thanks." I smiled back at him as we walked away pulling Brandon with me

He pulled me into a quiet corner where no one was around and said. "What the heck was that about?" he snapped

"I was just trying to get away! You know I only love you." I'd never heard him snap at me

"Well you could've just said you didn't want his number." Brandon was truly angry with me. He stormed into the theater and sat down with his family. I gave them the snacks I had carried in and exited seeing the only seat was next to Brandon. "I'll be back Jude…" I whispered before leaving

I walked into the women's bathroom and leaned against the wall just inside…this was our first real fight…I mean he was right I should've just told him to back off…but…I mean technically…I'm not with Brandon publically…so other guys are going to flirt with me…it's a fact…I mean…I love Brandon…I love him with everything…but…I wasn't his girlfriend…

"Hey Callie?" I looked up to see my foster sister…

"Hey…" I wiped some stray tears

"You okay?" she asked

"Brandon…Brandon and I had a fight…he's really angry with me right now…" I whispered

"He's jealous of the guy at the counter…I saw the guy's name and number…" she admitted

"Yeah…clearly…" I mumbled

"Come on…he can't stay mad forever…" Marianna helped me up and we walked back in the theater.

I took my seat next to my angry boyfriend…while Mari sat on the other side of him. He didn't look at me…didn't touch me…didn't acknowledge my presence…

"Callie? Are you okay?" Jude whispered from his spot between the twins…

"Yeah…baby I'm fine…" I leaned over Brandon to answer him. The lights turned off and the movie began

I felt his hand trying to find mine…I left my hand on the armrest and his fingers entwined with mine… "I'm not mad…I'm sorry…" he leaned over and whispered in my ear

We sat there and held hands the whole movie…until…

**Oops…did I end it? Yeah…I did. **

**Write ya later. :)**


	12. A New Family Member?

**Callie's POV**

The flashlight was directly on the 5 of us. Brandon and I ripped our hands from each other and looked up to find the candy guy. "Can we help you?" Brandon asked

"You need to leave. There is a Stef and Mike looking for you in the lobby." He said quite annoyed

"Let's go guys." I said down the row. We all exited and headed to the lobby.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Brandon asked rushing us to them

"Lena called us and said we all need to get home immediately. Bill's there." Stef said

Jude began to cry and I consoled him while walking to the parking lot. Instead of sitting in the front I sat in the back with Jude. "I'm sure its fine…it has nothing to do with us…we are…we are getting adopted Jude…" I tried to convince even myself

Once we pulled into the house and saw Stef and Mike pull in behind us. We hurried out of the car and into the house to see no sign of Lena…

"Lena?" I called

"Hey guys…where's your mom?" she asked with Bill behind her coming down the stairs

"Here Love." Stef rushed in giving her a kiss

"Now…I know this house is rather full…" Bill began "But I have an emergency…" as he said that I heard a cry coming from Stef and Lena's room…

We followed Lena and Bill to mom's bedroom to find it filled with a few dozen baby things.

"This is Lilly…she's abandoned and alone…she needed a home last minute." Bill said

"Stef and I have agreed that we want to adopt her…" Lena smiled at all of us "We've been considering a baby for a while…then, well this came up."

To say the least we were all pretty shocked. "So…where will she stay?" Jesus asked

"For now with us. We may be looking at a larger house…" Lena said

I quietly exited careful to be unseen. I tiptoed up the stairs and into my shared room leaving the door ajar. I heard the front door close and the noises quieted. "Callie?" it was Lena. She had Lilly in her arms "Are you okay? I saw you leave…"

"Yeah…she…she just reminds me of my sister…" I blurted out

"You have a sister?"

"Had…" I corrected her

"My sister was 3 months old when she died…3 months later my dad was an alcoholic and he killed my mother in a car accident."

"How did your sister die?" she carefully asked

"Fluid in her lungs…she drowned herself…my mom took it really hard…she stopped playing music and singing…I was singing to Jude one night after her death and my mom walked by and began to join in…after than she sang us to sleep every night until her death." I wiped the tears from my eyes and excused myself

I nearly crashed into Brandon as a ran down the stairs. "Sorry…" I mumbled

"Hey…what's going on?" he asked me

"I need to go for a walk…" I sighed "Go on Callie…Brandon go with her." Lena said

"Thanks Lena." I said

Brandon and I headed out the door and walked down the beach. "We were talking about my sister…" I told him. He knew the story, he was the first I ever told…not even Jude really knew…he was too young to really understand.

"Oh Cal…" he hugged me tight

"I'm okay…it'll be nice to have a baby in the house…I mean…I need the practice in case I ever become well a mom…" I whispered

"Callie girl…" that was his new name for me… "I want to have a family with you…we will be a family I love you Callie…"

"Brandon…I'm so scared they will find out…" at this point I was ready to head back to the house. We were getting close so we hushed up about, well you know.

"Callie?" it was Stef as we walked in the door. Her voice was urgent

"What's wrong Stef?" I asked

"Jesus and Marianna are at the hospital with Lexi we have to go, will you and Brandon watch Lilly? Bonding time? Please we really need you." She was begging as Lena hurried around with Lilly in her arms

"Absolutely. How long will you be gone?"

"Awhile. We will text you when we are getting ready to leave." Lena said handing me Lilly.

**Brandon's POV**

We were alone…with the baby of course, but we were still alone. I heard Callie's phone go off and I picked it up.

_Playing family now are you?_

_ -W_

Wyatt? What is going on? Is Wyatt threating in her too?

"Hey Callie?" I called I heard her upstairs

I walked up and saw her laying Lilly in her portable crib in my room. The blinds were drawn and it was almost mood lighting.

"Are we trying to put her to sleep? Or to make me want to make love to my love?" I teased

"Maybe both." She whispered

"But with a baby in the room?" I asked

"So? I pulled a curtain so I could still see her but she couldn't see us." Callie told me

She was wearing a plaid cardigan and she slowly began to unbutton it, walking towards me with every button unsnapped. She only had an undershirt and bra on underneath.

"Don't you want me?" she asked as I stood starting at her

"With everything in me." I told her as I forced my lips aggressively on her but careful to not scare her…I just wanted her…all of her. I wasn't Liam…but she made me feel like I could do anything in the world.

"Wait…" she pulled away breathless…

"Isn't this where you and Talya…well you know…"

"Talya and I never had sex. I was a virgin when I met you."

"Talya said Stef bought you guy's condoms." She looked at me

"These?" he pulled out an unopened box

"Oh…" she sighed and sat up

"What's wrong Callie girl?"

"I'm a slut…" she whispered tears rolling down her cheeks

"What? Callie you are not…Liam raped you…you are not a slut just because you were raped and not a virgin when you met me." I told her

"He wasn't the only one…" she whispered…

"Who else?" I asked scared of the answer

"My dad's friends used to…touch me…and…do things to me when my mom was out…" she was shaking as she admitted that

"Callie…" I whispered and brought her down next to me. I looked in her eyes. "I love you…all of you…" she only had her bra on now. I ran my hands down her body… "You're so beautiful…all of you…the scars…the pain…you…are you. I'm in love with every part of you."

**BRALLIE*BRALLIE* BRALLIE* BRALLIE* BRALLIE* BRALLIE***

I woke up with a sleeping angel in my arms…it was 7:30 pm. I heard my phone chime.

**From: Mom**

** On our way. How's Lilly?**

**To: MOM**

** Great! See you soon.**

**Callie's POV**

"Callie wake up!" I heard him say

I mumbled and rolled over. "Yeah." I smiled seeing the love of my life naked and I was in his arms

"They are on their way. "Just then I cry erupted from the crib. I quickly threw my bra and underwear on and my robe. My excuse would be a spit up incident. "Callie go shower. I got this." I saw him putting on all fresh clothing.

"Okay. I love you." I kissed him and headed to the shower scooping up all my clothes from Brandon's floor. We hid the condom wrapper and went on with the plan.

**BRALLIE* BRALLIE* BRALLIE* BRALLIE* BRALLIE* BRALLIE***

Just as I finished brushing my hair I heard the front door open. I settled out of the bathroom only to almost run into Brandon and the baby. "I'll take her."

"Callie! Brandon?" Stef called

"Coming!" we called

We walked down the stairs. To find that the living room was filled with more baby stuff. "You went shopping too?" we asked

"Yeah. She deserves the best." Stef smiled taking Lilly from me.

**REVIEW! SORRY it took so long!**


End file.
